This description relates to insulator covers, and, more particularly, to a combination insulator cover including covering cavities to accommodate a plurality of differently-shaped insulator models.
Insulator covers are commonly used to ensure isolation of animals and humans from high-voltage electrical components, such as, but not limited to electrical switchyard and transmission and distribution equipment. Insulators may be replaced at intervals for maintenance, repair, upgrade, or obsolescence. The replacement insulator may not have the same dimensions or configuration of previously installed insulators. Accordingly, equipment that interfaces with the insulator may also need to be changed during a replacement of an insulator. Such additional replacement may lead to additional unnecessary costs associated with the replacement.
Moreover, a user, such as, a utility may have many insulators in their fleet of electrical equipment, such as many hundreds or thousands of insulators. The insulators may have been installed over a period of many years, meaning the insulators are not all identical. It would therefore be desirable to have insulator covers that can be used on a plurality of different non-identical insulator models to reduce the inventory needs of the utility.